loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Neko Kuroha
Neko Kuroha is the main love interest of Ryouta Murakami in the anime and manga series Gokukoku no Brynhildr. She first appears as a mysterious transfer student at Ryouta's class and she bears a striking resemblance to Ryouta's supposedly deceased childhood friend Kuroneko, but she denies to be her. She's a B-rank magic-user with the ability of telekinesis, to destroy inorganic matter as far as 12 meters. She escaped with other "witches" from the lab were they were experimented on, but if they don't take some special pills every 30 hours, they will die. She only transferred to Ryouta's school to save him and other student from dying in accidents, but later decides to stay and enjoy a normal school life by joining the astronomy club with Ryouta. When she uses her powers, part of her memories are lost. It's eventually revealed she and Kuroneko are in fact the same person, but she lost her memories of her childhood with Ryouta because of her powers. Appearance Neko is a beautiful young girl with dark blue hair, violet colored eyes, a 3-dot birth mark that forms a triangle that is located on her upper-left breast. She wears a white dress with a black collar, decorated with white lines, a purple bow on her chest, black arm sleeves, and black stockings. At times, she puts on a mask to conceal her face. Personality In the beginning of the story, Neko acted very cold and was expressionless being introduced to the class. This was due to the fact that she and Kana were running out of medicine and only went to school to prevent deaths of two students that went there. Neko is actually very cheerful and somewhat clueless (mostly due to her losing some of her memories every time she uses her powers). When alone, she enjoys singing about the people she's saved and helping people, thinking of herself as a superhero of sorts. Around others, she is very quiet and doesn't speak unless she is spoken to, preferring to avoid conflict. However, when her friends are in danger or have been harmed she gives off a very threatening aura, such as when she thought Ryouta or Kazumi were bullying Kana. She often displays signs of jealousy when Ryouta's relationship with Kazumi (or other women) is called into question, unintentionally using her destructive powers in order to release her frustration; breaking a school window with her magic when Ryouta asked that Kazumi accompany him in the city and breaking several tree branches when she thought they went on a date and kissed. She refers the other witches with the suffix "-chan", even those who are her enemies, such as Kikako. When Neko regains her memories, she mercilessly attacked Valkyria with a smile trying to kill her 'Onee-chan' for murdering thousand of people. She also became more open and direct, losing her cluelessness, happily talking to Ryouta casually and even kisses him. Her extreme change in demeanor even caused Ryouta to wonder who exactly she is. Afterwards, she unfortunately loses all of her memories and acts quite cold and very distant from everyone, especially Ryouta. External Links *Neko Kuroha - Gokukoku no Brynhildr Wiki Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Protagonist's Love Interest